Automatic test equipment or automated test equipment (ATE) are apparatus that perform tests on integrated circuit devices, known as the device under test (DUT), using automation to quickly perform measurements and evaluate the test results. An ATE can be a simple computer-controlled digital multimeter, or a complicated system containing dozens of complex test instruments (real or simulated electronic test equipment) capable of automatically testing and diagnosing faults in the integrated circuit devices. In some implementations, the ATE is coupled to an oscilloscope to allow a test technician to visually view results of the testing.